


Permanent Effects of Michification on Unicorns

by VillainousQueer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Training, Experimental Format, Lactation, Nipple Stretching, Other, Unicorns, Urethral Stretching, Vaginal Prolapse, anal stretching, anal suction, creative non-fiction, sign format fiction, slut kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousQueer/pseuds/VillainousQueer
Summary: Being a Notice Posted All Through the Kinkdom After a Breach of a Magical Dairy





	Permanent Effects of Michification on Unicorns

### Please return all unicorns displaying the following symptoms.

#### Returned unicorns will not be punished in any way—they will be rewarded with cake, rubs, and extra bath-milking

##### Physical Symptoms

  * Puffy, Loose Anus
  * Low, Pendulous Teats
  * Enlarged Clitoris
  * Elongate Nipples
  * Visible Nipple Openings
  * Puffy, Loose Bladder Sphincter
  * Prolapsed Vaginal Canal (Cervical Phallus)
  * Loose Cervix

##### Behavioural Symptoms

  * Phallus-Seeking Behaviour
  * Inability To Void Independently
  * Largeness Preference
  * Melancholia
  * Oral Fixation

### Please return all unicorns displaying the following symptoms.

#### Returned unicorns will not be punished in any way—they will be rewarded with cake, rubs, and extra bath-milking.


End file.
